


A Cinderella Story

by Moontyger



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, F/M, First Time, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't what she'd expected for her first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cinderella Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Vampire Knight Kink Meme](http://omnicat.livejournal.com/30382.html)

This wasn't what she'd expected for her first time. Not that she'd given it much thought, of course. Yuuki was the Headmaster's daughter, she had to set a good example. At most, she'd assumed it would be somewhere romantic and private, a bed and soft music and dim lights. Never had she thought she'd be here, balanced on the railing of the terrace outside a ballroom filled with other students, Kaname between her thighs and the skirt of the dress he'd given her bunched up around her waist.

She could have said no; she knew he would have stopped at the slighest word from her, the smallest indication that she didn't want it. But she did, that was the problem. Kaname's kiss made her feel as though her body had turned to liquid, like she was melting and only his arms kept her up. His hands on her, sliding into the bodice of her gown and rubbing the nipples of the breasts she kept hoping would grow, made her want to cry out, clinging to him, until she was only able to be silent by biting him, a curious parody of the one forbidden act at this school, the one she must prevent at all costs. But the rules said nothing about humans biting vampires; why would they?

Even now, when they both knew they had little time, he was gentle, careful, looking at her so tenderly that Yuuki couldn't refuse. It was all right, wasn't it? She loved Kaname, had loved him all her life. All that she could remember, at least, and what more mattered? She loved him and he wanted her; she wouldn't tell him no. More, this might be their only chance. After this, such a short while from now, she'd go and tell Maria what she had decided: to sacrifice herself. She'd die willingly, to save them both; was it so wrong to want this for herself before she did?

"Are you sure, Yuuki?" His voice was like the night itself, warm and caring. She felt almost weightless as she answered.

"Yes."

It hurt, at first. She hadn't expected that. But he stopped immediately, just held her, until the pain faded. Yuuki stroked Kaname's hair, tangling small hands in it, met his eyes with her own. "It's fine." Even then, he waited, for the space of one breath, then another, even a third before he moved, his strong hands on her hips making sure she wouldn't fall. But she wasn't afraid. Yuuki wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him close. As long as he was with her, there was nothing to fear. Hadn't that always been true?

But she'd never seen Kaname look like this. His eyes were so intense as he stared into hers; his face flushed and lips parted, no trace of his cool reserve left. She'd seen hints of it before, but this was the first time she felt the full force of his desire. It might have frightened her, reminded her that he was a vampire, a creature who wanted her blood as much as her body, had he not felt so good inside her, awakening nerves she hadn't realized she had. Yuuki knew what sex was, how biology worked, but she'd never imagined it felt like this, never considered how it applied to her. She could feel herself blushing, face heating as she pushed against him, squirming, a need she couldn't name growing inside her. She blushed even harder when he stopped and she made a faint sound of protest, the noise escaping before she could call it back.

Kaname smiled at her, smiled in the way that always made her melt, made Yuuki feel that she was the center of his world, and caressed her cheek. "My Yuuki," he breathed, then kissed her and she hadn't the breath or will to protest.

She didn't understand what he was doing when he dropped to his knees, pushing her skirt higher. Didn't understand until she felt his lips and tongue, licking her clean of blood and fluids she still couldn't think about without turning red, much less name. His mouth was so warm, so soft, and somehow he found the part of her that still burned with impatience, taking the tiny nub of flesh into his mouth and sucking on it. Yuuki bit her own hand to keep silent and knew she would have fallen if he hadn't been holding her up. His tongue flicked again and she shuddered, pleasure and warmth spreading throughout her body, ripples widening from his every touch until she was consumed.

Then, as she shivered, ablaze with passion, she felt the first prick of his fangs, a bite on her inner thigh that Yuuki didn't even begrudge him, couldn't protest or push him away, not when it felt nearly as good as what he had done before. Not when it was his nature and she'd known it all along, yet given herself to him anyway.

It was only as he finished, as she slowly opened her eyes to look at Kaname, at the blood on his fangs and the emotion in her eyes, that her gaze traveled up, to the door on the terrace. Yuuki stared straight into Zero's angry eyes and horrified expression and for once she could think of nothing at all to say.  


 


End file.
